jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Diskuseite Bei allen Vandalen außer Vandale 198 sind die Diskuseiten gelöscht. Warum nicht bei Vandale 198? Boss 17:55, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :gute frage.--Yoda41 Admin 20:26, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich werde es zur Löschung vorschlagen und können nur Admins Artikel löschen, wenn sie zur Löschung aufgestellt wurden? Boss 20:30, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::ne wir können alles löschen. aber dann finde ich es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 20:31, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Äh, Hallo? Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin die Diskuseite von Vandale 198 löschen? Und was bedeutet aber dann finde ich es besser? (Hoffentlich habe ich nicht gestört) Boss 20:51, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Es gibt die Kategorie:Schnelllöschkandidaten, da sind alle Artikel mit Löschantrag drin aufgelistet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Vandale 198 war ja nicht immer Vandale, daher sollte die Disku bleiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:40, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Klasse oder Schlachtschiff? Hall, ich habe mal eine frage: ich arbeite gerade am Artikel Fury (Corsair-Schlachtschiff) und nun steh ich vor dem Problem ob ich bei klasse: Corsair-Schlachtschiff oder COrsair-Klasse schreiben soll?!? danke im vor raus Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 18:12, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Corsair-Schlachtschiff ist korrekt; anscheinend ist es ein Typ und keine Klasse. 20:02, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön! Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 21:00, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage zu Babels Hi, Yoda 41 Ich hab den Babel mit dem Herr der Ringe gesehn. Da ich auch Hdr Fan bin wolltte ich fragen ob ich den von dir so aähnlich machen kan???????? --Obi-Wan-Kenobi 23:32, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok, gerne. mach das . Ich finde meine babels ja sowiesoschon auf jeder 2. Benutzerseite wieder^^.--Yoda41 Admin 09:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln: Aus welchem Grund hast du meinen Artikel über Jhabacc gelöscht? J Luke M 17:18, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das stand bestimmt bei der löschbegründung drin. weiß ich so aus dem gedächtnis nicht und im löschlogbuch finde ich den eintrag auch nicht mehr. wann soll das gewesen sein? Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 17:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Gestern oder Vorgestern... Da stand nur von dir gelöscht, alter beitrag... :::Warum klickt ihr nicht einfach Hier drauf, dann wist ihr wer, wann und aus welcher Begründung der Artikel gelöscht wurde. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:01, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::: wurde gelöscht weil er zu kurz war..---Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Finde mehr!!!!!!J Luke M ::::::Wer? 14:26, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Quiz Ich wollt dir was zu deinen Quiz sagen, das schwierigere Quiz fand ich leichter!!! :)J Luke M 19:49, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :^^aha, ja kommt immer drauf an, was man so gelesen hat.-Yoda41 Admin 20:51, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo stimmt ich hab auch ein Quiz auf meiner Benutzerseite, schaffst du es ohne zu schummeln???J Luke M 14:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich ab das Quiz (nicht das Experten-Quiz) gemacht, doch ich kann in der Bestenliste meinen Namen nicht sehen. Boss 14:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::hast du es bis zum ende gemacht? namen auch wirklich angegeben? oder meinst du die bestenliste auf meiner seite?--Yoda41 Admin 17:38, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich hab es bis zum Ende gemacht und ich hab den Namen angegeben. Nach der letzten Frage kam ein Fenster, wo ich nein anklicken musste. Dann nach einigen Sekunden kam die Tabelle, doch mein Name stand nicht drin. Boss 19:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Mh keine ahnung... nochmal probieren^^.--Yoda41 Admin 22:45, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Mach mal meins, ist einfach. Boss 22:48, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ok--Yoda41 Admin 22:49, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube es passen nicht mehr in die liste, weil schon 100 drin sind. hab es eben auch mal probiert und ist nicht drin..--Yoda41 Admin 22:56, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Du meinst, die Tabelle ist voll? Boss 22:57, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::jo das mein ich^^. hab dein quiz gemacht... 90 nur :-(.. so leicht wrs garnicht.--Yoda41 Admin 23:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Was hattest du falsch? Boss 23:01, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich habe nur 80 Punkte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:07, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wo kann man die Tabelle sehen, ohne das man das ganze Quiz nochmal machen muss? Boss 23:30, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Direkt auf der ersten seite ist die tabelle. Falsch hatte ich die frage mit dem dialog.--Yoda41 Admin 09:42, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ähm, es war keine Tabelle zu sehen. Boss 10:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schlacht von/um Brentaal IV Hi, warum hast du das denn verschoben? In der Schlacht ging es doch um den Planeten selbst, nennt man es dann nicht „Schlacht um...“? So wurde es bei den anderen gemacht. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:44, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :mh, weil im ersten satz stand "schlacht von". wollte es eigentlich nur einheitlich haben und hab nicht tiefer hinterfragt. wenn es wirklich um den ganzen planeten ging wäre um brentaal auch ok. hauptsache in lemma und erstem satz gleich. gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:50, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso. Mist, dann habe ich das vergessen im Artikel selbst. Ich hatte es nämlich aus Gewohnheit so geschrieben und wollte es auch erst unter dem Namen abspeichern, aber dann habe ich mich dran orientiert wie es sonst gemacht wurde und daraus wurde das „um“, da die Schlacht um den Planeten selbst ging. Ich schieb es mal zurück und pass es im Text an. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:55, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::ok, sehr gut. ja so ist es besser.--Yoda41 Admin 22:42, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia has a problem Ist das bei dir auch manchmal so? Boss 17:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :ja das kommt in letzter Zeit häufiger vor. liegt am server. --[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 17:12, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Infoboxangaben Hi Yoda41. du hast beim artikel AT-AHT den preis gelöscht...warum? Ich meine bei einigen imperialen Großkampfschiffen steht z.B. auch unverkäuflich. da fragt man sich schon, wrum man exakt das gleich da bei dem artike macht und das gelöscht wird...Bin nicht sauer, nicht interpretieren aber ich bin wissbegierig. was ist darn falsch? oder die formulierung "eingesetzte schwer bewaffnete Gehmaschine, welche sich auf vier Beinen fortbewegte" ? Das steht beil Lesenswert-Artikel AT-AT so und die formulierung habe ich dann eimnfach übernommen, da sie gepasst hat, AT-AHT ist der anchfolger und er trifft ja zu...dann wurde er umgeändert mit der begrünung, dass sich das nicht gut anhört. Ich muss sagen es ist schon manchmal ein schlag ins gesicht , also bildlich gesprochen. warum darf ein ander formulierungen benutzen, die ich nicht benutzten darf? Nur eine antwort bitte, wirklich es interessiert mich brennend. Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 09:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi also zuerst: wenn es in einem anderen artikel so steht, dann nur weil es mir bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. Ist also nichts gegen dich und für alle gelten die selben regeln. Dann die sache mit dem Preis: da ist die zeile einfach falsch interpretiert. In diese Zeile soll nicht der preis, den eine person für so ein teil bezahlen würde, sondern zum beispiel die produktionskosten. Alles hat seinen preis. Da dieser aber nicht bekannt ist, soll die zeile leer bleiben. Und die sache mit der rolle ist ganz einfach: so eine ausführliche beschreibung ist einfach zu viel für die infobox. ich hoffe das konnte deine fragen klären. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen dank! Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:42, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) =Dank= Danke, dass du Ansionianer korrigiert hast. Mir ist da ein Fehler unterlaufen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :kein problem.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:18, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) =Filmmusik= Hallo Yoda, beim Lesen deiner Seite hab ich auf einen Bild gesehen, dass du eine Filmmusik-CD hast. Würde mir auch gerne eine zulegen, deine hab ich auch schon bei amazon gesichtet. Wie findest du sie? (Das Angebot ist ja groß deswegen die Nachfrage) - Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:35, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich finde die CD sehr gut und höre die lieder auch oft. kann ich nur empfehlen.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 01:07, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort! :) ;) Liebe Grüße Ewok 09:06, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) hey hey hast du icqq--BobaFettKlon 22:28, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :hi, ja hab ich.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:46, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Faszinierend... Wir haben annähernd die selben Namen. Abgesehen von der Zahl. Hast du dafür eine Erklärung ;-) [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]]http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, Yoda ist nunmal ein häufiger Name, wenn man was mit Star Wars zu tun hat. und da es jeden namen halt nur 1 mal geben kann sind die nummern dahinter. Es gibt noch weitaus mehr wie uns^^. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 19:18, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, Yoda ist halt berühmt [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:44, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST)